Jealous Streak
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Lily Luna loves from afar, but alas it is not meant to be. She can't help being a little jealous though. One-Shot LLP - TL/VW


**Author's Note: This is just a quick (extremely belated) birthday fic for the lovely Sam. (HPSlashLuv) I hope you enjoy it, please ignore any SPaG! or point it out and I'll change it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Jealous Streak

He was talking to _her_ again. Out at the bottom of the garden, just past the big fir tree, where they thought that no one could see them.

She was giggling and flicking her hair. That ridiculous, tinkling laugh and that stupid, silky blonde hair. He reached for her hand suddenly, grabbing it and holding it gently in his own. A visible blush rose up his neck and continued to consume his face until even his hair had flushed deep crimson tinged with pink.

Lily couldn't hear what they were saying. Victorie had her back to the window but Lily didn't really care about her. She fiddled with the various dials on the omnioculars, adjusting them to zoom in on the only thing she really cared about: his perfect face.

Lily greedily drank in the sight of him. She traced the curves of his face with her eyes and gazed dreamily at the sapphire pools. They were the only part of him that never, ever changed. She sighed aloud. "Oh Lily," she murmured, mimicking the way he talked, wishing he was talking to her. "I know we aren't really related at all. You're so funny and kind and oh so beautiful. Far more charming that any stupid Veela spell. Please my little sweetheart wait for me as I will for you."

"What are you doing?"

Lily gasped spinning quickly away from the window. The omnioculars fell from her hand and landed on the floor at her feet with a clatter. Her nearest cousin, Hugo, stood in the doorway of the room. A confused frown twisted his freckle speckled face.

"Hugo!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "I- I-. What are you doing here? This isn't your room!"

"This isn't your room either, Lils," he replied. His voice calm and careful in comparison to her own high pitched panic. "Why are you in Teddy's room anyway?"

It was a more than reasonable question. She had no actual reason to be anywhere near this floor of the house, her own room was two floors beneath. Lily could feel the heat rising in her face and cursed her Weasley heritage. She tried desperately to stutter and stammer her way around an excuse. "I don't have to tell you anything!" she snapped eventually. "My business is your business! I mean my business! Not yours!"

Hugo's eyes widened at the stuttering, frantic mess his normally eloquent cousin had become. Holding up two hands he backed away slowly. "Nana wants you, don't shoot the messenger," he muttered before disappearing back down the stairs.

Lily sighed and bent to scoop up the fallen omnioculars. Hugo had come along and burst the bubble of her happy little fantasy. She stowed the omnioculars away on a bedside table and left the room, dragging her feet as she went. They thudded loudly against the old wood. Lost in her own lonely little imaginings, Lily didn't realise when she reached the bottom of the stairs, or notice the tall teenager standing in front of her.

"Woah, careful kid," he said as she walked smack into his chest. "You better look where you're going or you might get hurt!"

"Teddy," Lily breathed, looking up at him with something akin to worship in her eyes. No matter the quality or zoom of those omnioculars, nothing could compare to seeing him in the flesh. He was smiling at her, bright and happy, it was a smile that lit up his face and the whole room.

He placed a big, warm hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You be careful, okay?" Teddy winked at her, melting her into a puddle of goo, before moving away. Lily sighed again, the sound full of longing, and stared dreamily after him. Beside her, Victorie sighed, also gazing after Teddy. Lily's dreamy little bubble popped.

Slyly, she looked sideways at her older, perfect little airhead of a cousin. A feeling akin to disgust washed over her.

"Hey Vic?" she asked sweetly, turning to face her.

"Yeah Lil?"

"You've got bugs in your hair, you know?"

Her answering screech did make Lily feel just a tiny bit better.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love,** **MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
